The Glory
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: Lo Mueller gets sucked up  literally  into the Movie Glory, going back in time to the year 1863 getting the adventure of a life time.
1. Ch 1 Blast from the Past

**Before I begin I want to say that I am aware the hole time travel thing has been done twice so far but ever since I read Spanish Sunrise and Otose Fanfiction I absolutely fell in love with the idea (and Robert Shaw for that matter;)) Also I have been on a huge Matthew Broderick tangent, having watched Glory and Ferris Buellers Day Off about 20 times ;) So I hope this story can do it justice for ya. **

Lo slowly opened her eyes, the scene taking place stealing the breath from her very lungs. She was currently lying down on a bed drowned with lace and luxurious feathers, quite far from her plain white duvet covers she was so used to.

The next thing nearly gave the girl a panic attack. She was dressed in an exaggerated peach colored gown detailed with pearls and lace, the lack of sudden air a dead giveaway that she was indeed in a corset. Lo slowly and hesitantly brought her hand up to touch her hair, her usual wild blonde curls were pinned at the back of her head leaving a few strands to frame her face.  
"Hello"  
Lo spun her head around and screamed at the top of her lungs, their stood a boy around the same age as her, eighteen dressed in an old fashioned suite. "Hey! Keep it down" The boy covered his ears and scrunched his face up in disgust. "Are you crazy, someone will hear you!"

Lo completely ignored him and made her voice even louder.

"Who are you and where am I?"

The boy ran over and covered her mouth with his hand, only making her angrier and more scared causing her to bite down. He pulled back and whisper/screamed in pain, "What the heck was that for" Lo jumped off the bed, only to feel dizzy, _note to self bad Idea to move fast in this torture device. Not one of my best lines but, eh._  
"Stay back before I, um" She licked her lips and looked around genuinely not knowing what to do or say.

"Do what" The boy walked closer to her and motioned her to sit back down on the bed. "Sit" Lo looked at him cautiously before doing what he said. "So, I guess you're wondering what's going on"

"Yeah I suppose that's something that would eventually cross my mind" The boy made a face and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no need for sarcasm" He sighed and dropped his arms.  
"Well for starters, my names Cory" He held his hand out and smiled, when Lo didn't respond he pulled back a bit embarrassed.

"Where am I?"

Cory looked at her with a blank face and walked closer to her. "Welcome to the Shaw household, 1863 Boston Massachusetts" His lips curled into a grin as he watched Lo react. She gasped and fell back on the bed, placing her hand on her head. "N-no, I mean how" She raised her head up and looked at Cory. "What the _hell_ have you been smoking"  
"Look I know you must be shocked but-"  
"Hell yeah I am, a minute ago I was back in history class then here I am dressed up like some sort of stuffed up Barbie on crack!" Then suddenly something dawned on Lo that made her blood boil.  
"How. Did I. Get Into. This. Dress."  
Cory laughed and shook his head, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm an international time traveler from the year 2163, I think I can get you dressed without looking" Her face turned red and she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Alright Cory, how about you explain to me why in god's name am I in the year **1863**!" He chuckled and grabbed a chair nearby, placing it directly in front of her.  
"Do you like history?" Lo looked around in shock shaking her head. "What the hell does that have to do with my question"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just answer it" She leaned in closer and looked him dead in the eye.

"You first" A slight smirk graced her face as she leaned back again. It was silent for a few moments until Cory just simply gave in.

"Alright, well I'm part of an organization called STP" She scrunched her face up in confusion and crossed her arms.

"It stands for Slackers of The Past, our job is to help kids like you to appreciate History" He couldn't help but smile, every time he would explain his job a wash of pride would over take him and he felt so proud.

Lo just sat there, paralyzed. How, why, was this happening to her of all people. She was not a slacker, lazy at the least. She had straight A's all her school career and so what if she hated History class with a burning firing passion, it certainly did not make her a slacker.

"I'll have you know that I have an A plus in my History class, so you must have gotten me confused with someone else"  
Cory just smiled and shook his head, they never learn do they. "Miss Mueller, graders don't matter until you appreciate the things you learn, do you know what very important event was going on this year"

She nodded, her eyes burning into his. "Yes, the Civil War" He smiled and leaned in closer, "Correct, now would you say you care for the Civil War let alone this time period"  
It took her minute to answer his question, she never really took time to think about it, yeah sure she would study and learn the material but did she ever really understand what the Civil War was really like,_ that's a no_.

"Uh well I defiantly know a fair amount of imforma-"  
_No_.  
"You didn't answer my question love, I asked do you care for it"

She shook her head and looked down shamefully, like a little girl who got caught wearing her mother's expensive jewelry.  
"Well I suggest you start learning, you said your good at that correct?" She nodded,

"So you agree 100 percent to this"

She sighed and got up. "Do I have a choice?" He was about to answer but decided not to and opened the bedroom door for her.

**I hope you liked so far, it may have been a bit confusing diving back and forth between Cory and Lo's dialogue, so if was don't be afraid to tell me. Alright well don't forget to review and Happy Holidays, btw isn't Matthew Broderick the most adorable thing ever? :D**


	2. Ch 2 Dancing

**Spanish Sunrise: **Thanks so much reviewing the first chapter, I'm a huge fan of Glory of a Hero :) And yeah I have seen back to the future, another one of my favorite teen 80's movies. I love Cory to, I know that sooner or later this story is going to get a bit dark so I thought it could need a light hearted, nerdy, sarcastic adorable character. Yeah ever since I started writing this I have been watching Glory a lot more, since each chapter follows the movie. I need your opinion if that's ok, I'm not sure whether or not to include Annie in the story:/ Btw spoiler alert, The Glory is going to be sort of like Bella/Edward/Jacob love triangle if yer getting my drift;) Lo needs to decide (later on of course) between Forbes and Robby. K wow I write a lot, I hope you like this chapter :D

**AHH I couldn't help myself, I finished this chapter last night at around 11 but debated whether or not to post it up. I was going to wait to see if I get any more reviews but that's ok. **  
**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you like this one:)**

As the door opened, the first thing Lo noticed was a man dressed in a fancy looking uniform. His hair naturally swayed to the side, he had the softest brown eyes that she had ever seen and- but she was taken out of her trance when she felt someone bump into her from behind.

"Whoa, hey why did you stop walking" Asked Cory, though his question was answered when he saw the same man walk down the grand staircase. "Ooo, I see what you're doing." Lo tore her eyes away from the man and turned her head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Cory scuffed and rolled his eyes, pushing Lo gently forward and closing the bedroom door behind them. "Uh huh, let me guess was it his eyes? O wait or was it the way his hair swayed to the side so magicl-" He was cut off when Lo's hand made contact with his head. "Ow! That was not necessary" She rolled her eyes and followed Cory down the stairs, her breath was caught in her throat when she looked at the sea of people.

Everything finally felt real when she noticed the dozens of people dressed just like they came straight out of a colonial America special on the Discovery channel. "Wow" She whispered to herself, only to be heard by Cory as he stood behind her on the stair case. He smirked and latched their arms together, taking a deep breath and walking down the rest of the steps.

As they made their way down she saw him again, awkwardly smiling and thanking the many kind words thrown at him. Lo jumped when she felt Cory's warm breath at her ear. "That's future Colonel Robert Gould Shaw the subject of your time here"

She just nodded and watched him walk away, he looked _exactly_ like Ferris Bueller with a mustache which by the way didn't look half that bad. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she saw him smile, _ok creepy he looked identical to Matthew Broderick. _She felt someone grab her hand and pull her towards to the direction that Robert went.

"According to the movie Glory, our friend Robby is going to be talking to Governor Andrew and Frederick Douglass, so we need to get your ass over their" She just nodded and didn't have time to respond before she was now arms length apart from some of the most influential men of all time.

She listened to them talk and almost felt sorry for Robert when he excused himself, it wasn't an easy thing to accept, I mean being a colonel of a regiment. But what would a 17 year old girl from the year 2010 know, Lo grabbed Cory's hand and moved out of the study and found a spot to talk.

"Ok first of all are we really in the past or did you just suck me into the movie Glory because even if the real Robert Gould Shaw looked a little bit like Matthew Broderick it doesn't mean that he would sound like, talk like and look _exactly_ like him!"

Cory just chuckled and nodded. "Well of course, there's a difference between fantasy and reality. If I were to bring you to the past it would be extremely dangerous since anything you did would affect history for ever, good or bad. So the movie is the closest thing, no harm done and you learn a lesson, its win, win love."

She gasped for air and nodded her head. "I need a minute"

She looked at Cory then back at the front door, shaking her head and walking away. Cory just laughed and watched her go, grabbing an untouched drink that happened to be sitting on the window sill next to him.

As Lo made her way through the crowds of people she failed to realize the six foot man standing right in front of her. Since what she called 'walking' could have easily passed for jogging the impact on him was harder then, let's face it both of them would have expected.

"Uh" She gasped as the Champaign bottle in his hand spilled on his suite. "O my god, I am so sorry I-" He chuckled and grabbed Lo's hands (That were trying to rub away the alcohol on his jacket) with only one of his. "Its all right really, it's merely Champaign nothing a wash couldn't fix"

Lo could feel her face heat up, he was still holding onto her hands and she would kick herself later for thinking this but, she sort of liked it.

"I am so stupid, uhh please let me at least make it up to you" She watched him smile down at her and sarcastically sigh, only making her smile as well. "Alright as you wish, I suppose a dance wouldn't hurt" She giggled and- wait hold up was she flirting? Blushed face, totally unnecessary giggling, why yes she was!

As he pulled her towards the dance floor she noticed Cory glare at her from a distance in the corner, though she wasn't sure why. "You must tell me your name" Whispered Forbes as he brought her closer. The two swayed gracefully to the string quartet, Lo gulped and pulled back a bit, gazing into his blue eyes.

"L-Lo" He made a funny face and looked at her with a grin. "Lo?" She nodded and bit her lip looking down at their feet. "And your name" He grabbed her waist and dipped her causing a priceless reaction from Lo.

He brought his face closer to hers and whispered into her ear. "Cabot" Before she could respond she was brought back up, her chest heaving up and down as she gazed at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Cabot Forbes, but I prefer Forbes"

She just nodded, her mouth hanging open for some reason she couldn't tare her eyes away from his until she heard _him_. "Ahem" Both heads turned and Forbes pulled back ever so slightly so she could stay by his side. A smile formed his face, "Robert, or should I say Colonel Robert Gould Shaw"

He smiled shyly and looked down. "Uh Yes" He chuckled and looked back up, his eyes smiling just as brightly. Forbes nodded and smiled like a proud parent until he looked back at Lo. "Have you meet Miss Lo" Obviously unaware of her last name.

"Mueller, Lo Mueller" Forbes smiled and walked towards him, her by his side. Robert smiled nervously and kissed her hand gingerly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mueller"

All the nerves and anxiety that had been filling up in her had soon washed away and had been replaced with foolish dreamily quivers. "T-thank-s"

Robert shot an eye brawl up, a little shocked at her response but still amused. He had never seen the girl before in his life, was she a cousin of his or, perhaps one of his sisters friends. No, he never recalled meeting or seeing this 'Lo' character before.

Strange...

Though she was pretty, quite tall perhaps a few inches shorter then Forbes and himself. She had blonde wavy hair that was put back but differently than most girls at the party, she had the most vibrant colored eyes ever that made it almost impossible to look away from. She had a light colored complexion that really complemented the peach colored gown she had on and-

Dear god what was a he a young boy drooling over the first girl he had ever meet. He was a man with respect and most definitely did fantasize about the beauty of a girl he had just met, no, no.

_Yes. _

**Grrr I know sucky ending but I wasn't sure how to expand from that. Please review whoever you are reading this, it would mean the world. Ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ;P Btw looks like Forbes gots the hots for Lo *wiggles eye brawls* Like I explained earlier this is going to be like a love triangle with Forbes, Lo and Robert. And no, Cory does not have a crush on Lo so that was why he was glaring at her; in fact I was going to mention this during the chapter but failed to. Get ready for it ok, Cory our little time traveling friend is gay. HAHAHAHAHA how you like them apples? ;D LMFAO so…can you guess why he looked like he was ready to cut a bitch during that part? ;)**


	3. Ch 3 The Hangover

**I just finished watching NBC's Who Do You Think You Are and happened to get through two episodes with Matthew Broderick and his wifey, Sarah Jessica Parker. Wow, is all I can say. Could you imagine having a great, great, great grandfather who was a Union Army private named Robert who died at age 23, then to play Union Colonel Robert Gould Shaw in a movie and have to wear the blue Union uniform just like he did, ugh! :) Seriously, I can't even describe how I would feel to find something out to that caliber. Then with Sarah JP she found her ancestors were accused during the Salem witch trials. I am incredibly jealous of those who have a rich family trace that goes back century's in America. Both my parents are Persian (Me and my brother were born in the US) so it's quite impossible to find anything about my past family unless I pack my things and fly all the way to Iran :) I would die to find out that one of my ancestors were around during the time of Alexander the Great and possibly lived in Persepolis 550-330 BC:D Could you imagine something like that? :D Or perhaps one of them knew Cyrus the Great, ok I'm going a bit too far with that one but hey, a girl can dream;) **

**Spanish Sunrise: **I'm glad you liked the Chapter title ;) Btw, I never heard of Charlotte Forten until you brought her up. I looked her up and you know, she kind of looks like a young Jennifer Gray. Funny you mentioned them flirting because Jennifer and Matthew dated and were engaged for a little while back in his Ferris Bueller days. Weird right? O my gosh If I included Charlotte and Annie into the mix of things it's going to be like a love pentagon.

**AnnabellandEdwardForeva: **Thank you! :) I'm glad you find this interesting, and I have so many ideas in my head that updating doesn't seem to be a problem…for now. JK k I hope you like this chapter.

**PeicesOfRainbow7: **Hahahaha nice I would say what team I'm on but obviously that ruins the entire thing. Btw I LOVE your story! Can't wait to read more and thank you for reviewing.

As day turned to night I found it almost incredibly impossible to keep my thoughts far from one Cabot Forbes and Colonel Robert Gould Shaw. Was it their eyes, or the fact that compared to the boys back home, there _freaken _prince _charming._ I tried to stay busy and involve myself in conversations but as usual I was sucked into my own mind. Fighting back from either, Rorbes (Forbes+Rob) or, how I 'willingly' decided to join the 54th as their honorary Nurse. Excuse my French but, what the fuck? I'm going to be in charge or rather be, many of these soldiers life line during battle and I barely passed first aid class. Was Cory flipping out of his mind? Wait he's an international time traveler, of course he is!

I sulked back further into my chair and gulped down my third, um well I'm not exactly sure what I was drinking.

All I know is that it looks like punch but taste like Nyquil.

Bottoms up!

"Miss Mueller"

I looked up and wiped my mouth, placing my- now empty cup back on the side table. Probably not very lady like using my sleeve as a napkin but hey, I'm currently living in a movie so everything goes in my book. "Ye…ahhh" My rudeness excused due to my slight drunkenness. Give a 17 year old some weird smelling punch and its all downhill from there. I watched the girl make a face at my respond, though she regained her composure and smiled down at me.

"Excuse me but my mother, em Mrs. Shaw would like to speak to you" She brought her hand towards me and as I reached forward I pathetically missed and tried again only after four times of failing I finally mustered enough intoxicated 'strength' and grabbed onto her hand. "Perhaps now is not the right time" She said with the slightest bit of disgust.

I giggled and swung her arm around. "I'm fine! I- perr, grrr I'm like a lion!" I shouted the last part and gained some well deserved looks. I gripped her arm with both hands and pulled myself up, laughing as I swung her arm some more.

"I promise" This time whispering, the girl giggled and removed my hands. "Of course miss, how about I get you some tea and you can lay down for a bit" I chuckled and stretched my arms out above my head. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" Dear god, how obnoxious was I. That didn't even make sense then again anything I said during that hour was pure poppy cock. Ew, even when it's first person I still manage to act like a fool, note to self no more Marry Poppins… for a while… _Poppy cock? Whattt?_

"Please, how about you lay down, while I get the tea" Obviously she tried to ignore my last comment, thank god because if she hadn't and sad something Cory would have surely killed me. I nodded and clumsily fell back on the couch, snuggling my head against the fluffy pillow. What felt like hours happened to be minutes until the girl was back with a tray of tea and some sugar cubes.

"Miss" I opened my eyes and leisurely got up, the full effect of the alcohol clearly showing by that point. "Yep"

What was supposed to be laugh came our more like a wale as I stood, nearly falling back down and grabbed the hot tea. Hot cup + hot tea = chaos. "Ow! Shit!" The cup dropped from my hands and landed on the carpet. The girl covered her mouth and turned around; she motioned for a girl in a maids outfit and shifted towards the broken pieces of glass.

"My apologies everyone" She announced turning her attention back to the maid. "I am so sorry Matilda, it seems the tea was a bad idea" Matilda nodded rolling her eyes, ugh how rude! Well I suppose I deserved it. Curse my drunkenness! *Throws both fist into the air mockingly*

"Miss, did you burn your hand?" I turned around, my finger now in my mouth. I nodded and looked down, the guilt washing through me. I may be clearly intoxicated by that point but I still _sorta_ knew when I did something wrong…sort of. I said sort of god dam it!

"Let's take you upstairs" She grabbed my, _non_ burnt hand and walked me towards the grand stair case, as she lead us through the sea of people, she suddenly stopped. "Susannah" I tore my eyes from my throbbing finger and gazed up.

"Robert is there something wrong" He took a deep breath and smiled down at us. "I was about to ask the same thing" Susannah sighed and bobbed her head in my direction. "It seems that Miss, Mueller has burnt her finger" A hint of amusement trailed through her words, Robert looked at me and nodded his head. "I suggest some ice. I'll make to it that Matilda brings some up for you-"

I think it was the fact that I zoned out after two seconds of them talking mixed with the alcohol that brought up to this next event.

"AAAAARG" I gasped and covered my mouth with my aching hand, Robert and Susannah went wide eyed, as did many people around us. Though I was drunk (As if I hadn't made that clear for the thousandth time) so I didn't exactly take the burp that seriously. A few moments went by of silence until and I burst out laughing, and no, not normal people laughing more like a hyena on methamphetamines. If helps create a mental image.

"Dear god, uh Sussy perhaps I should take her upstairs while you explain Miss Mueller's um, uh well try to get the guest to forget what just happened." She nodded and scurried away. My waling minimized to merely wheezing as I felt Robert guide me up the steps. "Are you taking me to Sea World?" I honestly- I don't know what to say about that one, um ok.

Robert scrunched his face up in confusion, "Sea World?" I nodded and stumbled my way up; He opened the door and walked me into it. I immediately hit the bed and spread my arms out, sighing and closing my eyes.

"Miss Mueller I am going to go and check up on my sister, you'll be fine right?" I think I said something but in honestly it came out like a mix of a slur and mumble. He nodded pretending to understand and walked out, closing the door gingerly behind him.

"I wonder what are couple name would be if we got together" I said dreamily to myself, gazing up at the white ceiling.

"Ro?"

"Lobert?"

"Lobert Shueller" I giggled and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

And they say, a drunken mouth only speaks a sober mind.

**I know I'm updating really fast and yes I have a life, hahahaha I just have so many ideas that like I can't help but not grab my laptop and start typing. I started this chapter yesterday after I uploaded chapter 2 and finished today/tonight. I hope you like it, you get a peek into Lo's crazy ass drunken mind which I find pretty interesting. I'm trying my best not make her out to be just another Marry sue and if she is coming off that way please tell me and I will fix it. **

**Lobert Shuller-**

**.**


	4. Ch 4 The Breakfast Club

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait, I made this chapter extra long, probably the longest chapter's I have ever written for any of my Fanfic. So I hope you guys had a awesome winter break, I go back to school on Monday *Sigh* :( Plus I have a project that I haven't even started and my room is a huge mess so I need to get that cleaned up. Like literally half my closet is currently on the floor, mixed with various Christmas present I still to put it in its place. Hey I think I forgot to ask and I know it's late but what did you guys get for Christmas or if you don't celebrate it what did you do over your winter break or, if didn't have a winter break (Sucks for you, just kidding!) what are going to do this weekend? For Christmas I didn't get much because the main gift was the Barnes and Noble Nook Color but I did get cloths, and money. So I wish you all a happy New Year hopefully you will have a wonderful year and the rest of the weekend to relax and rejoice :)**

**Btw I don't know if any of you caught on but every chapter title is a title of some of my favorite movies hehe..**

**Spanish Sunrise:** Hahahaha that's so cool, if I can remember Sarah Jessica Parker's family was also part of the Gold Rush in California. But you know my great-great-great-great-great grandkids years into the future are going to be looking back into their family history and find out that my parents were immigrants and that I was born here, at least I can start some good old American history for them. Lol. Thank you so much for reading my story and I can't wait until chapter 29 of Glory of a Hero :D

**AnnabellandEdwardForeva:** Lol thank you! :) And sorry I updated sort of late I hope you like this chapter.

**IceDragonHikari:** Me to, I'm thinking of writing another story for Glory but I don't want to put a lot of pressure on me to write to fics. You should totally write one! The more stories the better :)

**Gigi:** Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter :) I'm glad you like it and Happy New Years.

**So I was thinking, every time I write I listen to a certain song that helps the mood of a certain chapter so what if I put down a part of the lyrics to the song to help the reader perhaps understand the mood better as well and get a feeling for what's coming next. :)**

" _**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there"**_

_**Train - Drops of Jupiter**_

* * *

"Miss" Lo shifted around on the bed, her arms aimlessly flinging in the air as she spoke. "I don't want to lick it!" Susannah made a face and gently pushed the sleepy girl once again. "Miss" Lo turned around and slowly opened her eyes. "Huh" She looked around and rubbed her eyes. "W-What time is it?" Susannah sighed and walked over to the window. Pushing aside the giant curtains. "Around noon Miss Mueller" The light fell on her face and she sighed, nodding her head and pushing herself up. Everything that happened earlier all came flooding back into her mind and she nearly fell over, the realization daunting.

Susannah watched and walked back to the bed in concern.

"Are you alright, Miss-"

"Lo, call me Lo and yes"

She nodded and walked over to the door, turning around sharply. "I will you give time to freshen up, when you are done I will bring up breakfast" Before she left Lo stopped her. "Did I stay the night?" Susannah took in a deep breath and looked out the window. "Yes, that gentleman you were with said you could use the sleep and he left. In fact he gave me a letter to give you, do you want it now or after you eat"

"After I eat please" She could honestly care less about what Cory needed to say, I mean it's obvious enough she going to be joining the uh, 26th no, the 54th…thing as their Nurse. Susannah just left and closed the door after her, more like slammed the door.

Lo could hear her gasp at her sudden action and apologize, her voice muffled behind the wooden door. What was her problem? Lo shook her head and slowly got up, _damn, I'm still in that dress._

She gripped the bed side table and pulled the rest of her body up, glancing back outside she noticed two horse and carriages waiting in front of the house. Lo gingerly moved over towards the window and peered down, the maid from yesterday was talking to some guy- probably the carriage… driver? Lo tried to think back to yesterday cringing as she touched her hand, a small blister taking its place on her palm. The memories of her drunkenness approached her already crowed mind and she placed a hand on her head.

"So this is what a hangover feels like"

"Feels like shit, that's how it feels like, like fucking shit" She said under her breath making baby steps to the dresser, on the other side of the room. "Stupid, dress, stupid corset, stupid Cory, stupid movie, stupid" She was stopped when she heard a knock coming from her door, her face turning red wondering if the person outside heard her rant. "Yes"

"Miss, I will leave the food outside your door along with the letter from your friend" Lo smiled and placed her hand on top of her head. "Susannah its ok you can call me Lo" Not a word was spoken back, only the sound of the tray hitting the floor and her quick steps. Susannah had completely ignored her and walked off.

"Well then"

Lo sighed and walked over to the door and opening it quite fast. A tiny silver tray stood in front of her topped with a plate generously filled with eggs, what looked like a baggett and a cup of orange juice, next to the plate laid a letter. As she went to pick up the tray she gasped out loud, she literally couldn't bend over. The top half of her body hung numbly over, her arms not long enough to reach the tray. "You have got to be kidding me" Before she could do anything else, two hands gripped the tray and brought it up. Lo's eyes traced up and meet with another.

"Thanks" Robert made a face then quickly replaced it with a shy smile. "My pleasure, the food looks quite good I would eat right away before it gets cold" Lo nodded and watched him hand the tray over to her, she gripped it strongly and nodded her hand again, walking back into her room. Robert chuckled and walked off, _what a strange girl._

_

* * *

_

"Ah, Lo how was breakfast" Asked Mrs. Shaw, Lo smiled and gripped the tray even harder. "It was great" Mrs. Shaw smiled in satisfaction and slowly got up from her seat. "Before I forget, early today Matilda picked up a nurses gown for you. Now, don't be bothered about the size you seem around the same as Susannah although if it doesn't fit Matilda can quickly fix it."

Mrs. Shaw took the tray away from her and placed it on the table, turning around and pulling up a rather hideous dark brown dress. "I know it's nothing compared to the beautiful gown you have on but it is mandatory that all nurses wear dark colored attire without a petticoat I hope that is fine with you" Lo nodded and watched her hand over the ugly piece of cotton. "You can go and try it on, Matilda will show you to our Powder room."

Lo nodded and followed the middle age women till they reached a small room towards the back of the house. It was poorly lit with only a few oil lamps and no windows, the room was decked out with multiple vanities and extravagant Persian rugs on each inch of the floor.

"Here you are Miss, you may leave your gown and corset here while you get dressed. Will you need my assistance" Lo shook her head and watched her leave.

"Thank you Matilda" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Lo sighed and after a few tries she finally figured out to get out of the dress, the real challenge was getting the corset off. "Damn thing, come off!" Lo grunted and moaned and all around freaked out as the stupid thing wouldn't untie. She began to panic and wondered if Matilda was still out there so she could help. Lo slowly opened the door and peeked her head out searching the hallway, but the women was no were to be seen. _Crap_

She took a deep breath and took one step out, hoping no one would see her. Before she could stop, Lo was completely out dressed in only a corset and this poofy skirt thing. She took a deep breath and took her first step, walking back the same way Matilda had taken her praying no one was around. "Lo?"

_Seriously? *Looks up angrily*_

"O my god! Turn around!" She watched Forbes laugh calmly and walk towards her. "Why? It's not as if I have never seen a women in only her undergarments, if not less" He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled, Lo on the other hand was not amused.

"I swear if you don't turn around" He stopped laughing and smirked, his hands crossed on top of his chest. "You'll, do, what?" Taking a step with every word, at this point Lo was not only fuming, she was somewhat turned on.

_Snap out of women, get some self respect! _

"Damn teenage hormones" She said under her breath while looking down, though this was not dismissed by Forbes he raised a brow and chuckled. "Excuse me?" She snapped her eyes back up her face red. "Nothing, ok look you can't just- ok this is pointless I'm just going to go." And with that she speed down the hallway_, wait I still can't get out of this damn thing. _

Right as she was about to attempt to untie the corset Matilda walked in. "Miss, Forbes had informed me that you needed some assistance" Lo let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Yes please, it's this darn corset" The older women smiled and walked over to her, gripping the ties at the back. "I was wondering when you would come calling after me, these things are almost impossible to get out of let alone on without some help" Lo chuckled, boy did she know that. After what seemed like hours she was finally out of that torture device, taking her first normal breath this entire 'adventure'

"Thank you so much Matilda" She smiled gently at Lo and took the gown and corset into both hands. "My pleasure dear, by the way next time when you going looking for me my room is two doors down to your right. Hopefully you won't need to be walking around in only you undergarments my dear" She winked and walked out Lo gasped and watched her leave.

* * *

"Robert please!" Susannah cried to brother. "Don't do this! We almost lost you last time at Antietam don't do this to everyone again" Susannah hated war, everything about it made the girl sick. She was a kind hearted person, never yells nor gets mad but seeing her dear Robert dress in that ridiculous suite and put his life on the line made her furious.

She brought his hands up to her chest and spoke through her sobs. "I-I can't lose you again" Robert sighed and gently got out of her hold, bringing a hand up and stroking her hair. "Sussy, I don't have a choice" She shook her head and backed up. "You do have a choice! Every single solider has a choice. Everyone has a choice to fight, so why do it at all" He sighed and looked down, trying to find the right words to explain the situation to his sister.

"Sometimes certain things are worth fighting for"

"Then I will fight for _you_!"

"Susannah, you don't have to like war but understand that we are doing this for everyone, Thomas, Marry, mother, you, me everyone."

"I just want you to be safe" Robert sighed and looked up. "I will be safe, I promise" She looked up and sniffed, the way she watched him and sounded reminding Robert of the times when she was little girl. "Promise" He chuckled and nodded his head. "Promise"

* * *

Lo watched as everyone said their fair wells, the memories of hot summer days were she would say her final goodbyes to her parents before leaving to camp came flying back. Except this time she wouldn't be holding hands and singing kumbaya around a camp fire.

She sighed and played with her hair, it was let down and she in that god awful dress. She wondered if anyone back home noticed she was missing, something inside of her suddenly made her feel small and afraid, afraid that she honestly couldn't do this. What if she was so afraid that she let down a soldier and failed at saving his life? She cringed at the thought and squinted as the sun came flashing onto her face.

"Lo, it was a pleasure meeting you" Mrs. Shaw suddenly engulfed the girl in a hug and Lo couldn't help but smile. A chuckle escaped the older woman's mouth and she pulled back keeping a grip on her shoulder. "Make us women back home proud" She winked and let go of her. Lo smiled awkwardly and stepped back, suddenly feeling even more _unconfident._ Next it was time for the Shaw family, she watched as Robert was pulled into his mother's arms, his face distorted in grief. She cried and pulled him back into what looked like another bone crushing hug. "I love you so much Robert" He smiled and tightened the hug. "I love you to mamma" Lo took in a shaky breath and watched the tender moment, whether you're 17 or 77 you are always going to miss your parents and boy did she at that moment.

_Dear Cory, where ever you are I hate you. K thanks. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lo Mueller P.S Please go die in a hole. Bye!_

**YAY! I'm done this freaking chapter, seriously this took me all day with the exception that I went to see Little Fockers (best movie ever) tonight but that's beside the point. I hope you guys liked this! Happy New Year! XD **_  
_


	5. Ch 5 Superbad

Hey guys…. Well I know people (such as myself) hate these little message things, I realize that and for starters I want to say sorry but bear with me, eh? I really love the feedback I have been getting lately and I love all my readers even those who don't review, but to be honest I'm not feeling this story. In my opinion the writing sucks, the characters are extremely under developed and everything is just one huge mess. I don't want to waste your time and mine with a plot that frankly isn't going anywhere. I want to take this New Year as a new start. I want to re-write a story similar to this just…better. Please tell me your thoughts on this, and also I'm looking for a beta reader and so far it's been a dead search. Is there anyone out their reading this that would be willing to beta for me? O my gosh, it would mean the world! So I beg of you, if you are interested just leave a review or PM.  
Sorry for doing this but sometimes a fresh start is always the way to a clear and focused mind (one that will produce acceptable writing ;P)

Jasmine


	6. Ah shit, another message thingy

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I feel like an attention seeking whore who just posted that to get people started. That is _defiantly _not my intension, I read each review and took some advice from all of you, and I appreciate it a lot. Though I don't want to be a quitter, I think that starting over is the best. I'll give it one more go, and if honestly I don't think moving forward with The Glory is worth it, I'm going to stop. I hope you guys understand, but I promise on all things Zac Efron (yes I am obsessed with him, don't ask…) a brand new story for Glory will be at works I even started writing some idea's. Today we had a snow day (happy dance) so I have some time to begin a legit chapter for this story :)

**Spanish Sunrise****: Thank you so much, it would mean a lot if you could beta for me. I literally squealed when I read that, you are an amazing writer! :D Like I said I'll give it one more go, if the next chapter is a success I won't stop the story. **

**Candy Stripes****: I'm glad you think so :) I took your tips to heart and I appreciate it a lot, haha I am a horrible speller myself, no worries. **

**AnnabellandEdwardForeva****: It's not so much writer's block just myself coming to terms that I honestly don't think this story is going places… I'm glad you though it was interesting and yes, when I read, "Slackers of The Past...hehe...don't be one." I was like Shit! Touché sir, touché. **

**IeatDiamonds4Breakfast: Awww, thank you. I promise that whether this works out or not I'm going to continue on with another story for Glory. **


	7. Ch 5 A New Beginning

**Before I begin I want to give Spanish Sunrise I huge thank you for beta reading this chapter for me:) **

**Alright well here it is, the official chapter 5. I hope you guys like it and please, please tell what you think and be honest. This is the breaking point really, if you guys like this chapter I will continue…**

**So enough of me talking, here it is. **

_3333_

_Robert…_

_Sweet  
_  
_Robert…  
_  
_Cute  
_  
_Robert…  
_  
_Boring_  
_  
Robert…_  
_  
Hmm Forbes?_  
_  
Sexy_  
_  
Forbes_  
_  
Funny_  
_  
Forbes_  
_  
Sardonic_  
_  
O yeah higher thinking English vocabulary, score one for Lo!_

The sun, which has been becoming quite annoying these past days, happened to shine its rays directly on my face. I mean really, it's towards the end of _November_, last time I checked it was supposed to be cold, cloudy, and just downright terrible!

Wow, if I was ready to hate beautiful blue skies, mildly warm weather and hmm...I don't know, SUNSHINE then I must _really_ have a problem. A bigger problem than I expected. All right well there's no need to be irrational, I'm sure any teenager from the year 2011 would go completely insane if they have been deprived of Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, and if you're part of the whole 'Hipster' phase then I suppose Tumblr as well, for more than a week.

So, I'm not crazy, right? This is normal behavior…right? Stealing an apple from the kitchen, finding a piece of broken glass on the floor and carving out a blackberry? Yeah, I'm not crazy. And so what If I was, YOU DON'T KNOW ME.  
Don't hate!

"I've gone completely insane" The monotone in my voice sounding incredibly bizarre. My eyes kept a blank stare, I took in a deep shaky breath and leaned back onto the tree's trunk. My mouth was wide open, and my eyes were dead. Everything was quiet until I finally broke.  
I cracked, I just lost it. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a loud and high pitched sob. You know the ones you see in cheesy comedy movies? The really loud and over exaggerated crying?

Point blank, I sounded like a dying whale.

My hands covered my face. I let out another cry and tumbled over to my side. My hands finding their way around my legs as I folded into a fetal position. I contemplated rocking back and forth for dramatic purposes but voted against it, after all I didn't want people to see me and think I was _crazy._ A sudden whip of wind flew through me and I cringed, when did it get cold? A loud crack of thunder rang through, as if it was screaming in my face to mock me. I jumped and let go of my legs, flopping over and laying on my back. My arms and legs spread out, I squinted my eyes and watched as the clear blue sky turned to gray and a large cloud covered the sun.

I guess what happened next was expected. Besides, the downpour just added to the whole effect. At one point I wasn't even sure if I was crying anymore, or if it was the rain. I lay there, under the leafless tree, oh the irony.

"Miss" I turned my head to side, a man came rushing towards me covering his head with his jacket. He struggled to talk loud through the rush of the rain fall mixed with thunder. As he came closer he gasped noticing the position I was in."Miss, are you all right?" He leaned down next to me, while I just lay there.

My eyes staring into his and my mouth open. "Yeah"

He nodded and sat me up. "Miss, if I may, what exactly are you doing outside in this weather? You might catch a cold!" Did he really just say that? A freaking _cold_ was the least of my worries. Then I was reminded that I was in the 19th century, and they didn't have NyQuil. So I guess laying out in the rain in the middle of November wasn't the smartest idea.

"Just tell me what you want!" I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but I was tired and in desperate need of a flat iron!

"Private Joe Thomas seemed to twist his ankle and can't participate in our drills. We need you in the infirmary immediately." I groaned inwardly and stood up, whacking off his hand as he offered to help.

_3333_

"Nurse Mueller, you're here" I rolled my eyes and walked towards Private James- no Jimmy, er whatever his name was.

"So what happened this time?" He looked up and smiled, showing off his ivory teeth.

"See, I was showing Tom some marches and somehow I stepped wrongly, ending up with a twisted up ankle" Ha! Cheap bluff.

"Uh huh sure" Of course he was lying, whatever he did, he wasn't supposed to end up getting hurt. But my patience was running and I was soaking wet. "Just don't do it next time" I winked and walked over to the cabinet grabbing some gauze and turned to Miles, my 'assistant.' "Do you mind getting some ice for me?"

He nodded and left. I turned my attention back to John and smiled. "Are you going to tell me what you really were doing?"

"No Ma'am" I rolled my eyes and gently grabbed his leg, elevating it the best I could. "Hold your leg up for me, Slick" He nodded and did what he was told. I gently touched his ankle, feeling him flinch as I applied some pressure.

I tore a long piece of the gauze with my mouth and placed the rest on the table, wrapping his ankle. "Alright. Well we just need to wait for Miles to come back with that ice and then you're all set. Just go back into your tent and lay down with the ice on your ankle for about 30 minutes. I'll right you a pass so if anyone bothers you just give it to them, your excused for today's drilling."

"Um, Ma'am?" He looked up, his face turning a slight shade of pink. "I can't tell time, so I don't know when thirty minutes would be done"

Huh, well then."I'll come by your tent."

His face turned even pinker."I don't think that's a good idea, the boys might get the wrong idea. A pretty lady coming by my tent at night."

It was my turn to blush, I shook my head and smiled."No worries, Miles will come with me"

Speak of the devil…

"Here's your ice." I turned around and tried my best to smile.

"Thanks." I replied.

See, Miles and I don't exactly get along. Apparently he thinks it's no place for a women to be a part of the war effort. Wonder what he would do if I told him where I come from women work for Congress…

All in all, he hates me and I hate him.  
He rolled his eyes and roughly tossed me the ice.

Douche bag.

I caught it easily and turned back to Joe. "Here, just keep this on your ankle and like I said, Miles and I will come by later to check up on you" Joe turned his body to the edge of the bed and hopped off, making sure not to place pressure on his left foot.

I helped him to the door and grabbed a pair of what looked like wooden crutches."Thank you"

I smiled in return and watched him leave, closing the door behind him."What do you mean 'Miles and I' will come by later?"

I gasped and turned around, placing my hand on my heart."Geez, don't scare me like that" He rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"It means what I said." I replied. "In about thirty minutes we need to remind him to take off the ice and see if the swelling cooled down"

"I don't like you"

I looked at him and shook my head. I grabbed the gauze and walked back to the cabinet, feeling his eyes on me the entire time."Really? Never noticed."  
_Sardonic indeed_

_3333_

The sky was surprisingly calm, a few stars sprinkled here and there, framing the glorious full moon. Despite the muddy ground, it appeared as if it had never rained. I wrapped the blanket-slash-coat around my body tighter. Apparently Miles said he wasn't feeling good, so I was forced to check on Joe all by myself.

That lying son of a bitch

As I made my way through the little neighborhood of tents, I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting."What do ya think you're doing here?" I gulped and turned around, coming face to face with a very handsome young man, he had the prettiest dark skin I had ever seen, but the look on his face made him ten times less attractive.

"None of your business that's for sure." He saw through everything, the whole 'tough guy' persona I had going on at that moment. I don't know if that made him feel sorry for me, but something in his eyes changed, and I swear to God they softened and he suddenly became ten times _more_ attractive. He looked me up and down and scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like we got us a whore" He yelled out loud, my blood boiled and every thought I previously had vanished. He smirked and walked closer to me, I backed back and looked up at him.

"J-just leave me alone" It came out more like whisper then anything and I mentally cursed myself.

"Leave her alone, boy" I looked behind him and saw another man come up. He had a white beard and wrinkled dark skin, my breath caught in my throat. "Morgan Freeman." I said in amazement, both men gave me a weird look and blushed, crap why do I always do that?

"Names' John Rawlins, miss, is this boy messing with you, Ma'am" I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. The man, well John, shook his head. "Trip, boy get your ass back in the tent and stop messing with this pretty young lady"

If looks could kill I would be dead.

Trip glared at me and turned around walking, back to his tent without another word. "Now darling, what exactly are you doing here this late at night?"

I froze, what did you expect though, he was Morgan Freeman in a sense .I guess you would say I as star-struck."I-I'm looking for Private Joe Thomas"

"I see, well come along, I'll take you to his tent." I smiled kindly and followed him.

Morgan _freaking _Freeman is escorting _me_ somewhere.

_:D_

_3333_

**No Robert or Forbes in this chapter, no worries they will be back. ;) **


	8. Ch 6 Speak Now

**Spanish Sunrise****: **Right! At first I wanted to write a character that could be her friend but I thought a friendemy would be much more fun to read ;)

**Otose: **Hahaha :D Maybe she should have slapped him, o well too late now.

**Candy Stripes****: **Thank you so much, defiantly took those tips to heart.:)

**AlexShaw101037****: **Aw thank you:) By the way love your story _Glory to be Remembered_ you made me laugh so much hahahaha thank you for reviewing each chapter!

**Yes, Robert and Forbes are in this chapter *Fist pump* :D **

**Once again a huge thank you to Spanish Sunrise for beta reading for me. **

**O, a little disclaimer, I totally bash a bunch of Celebrities in this. Hahaha you'll see what I mean once you read. ;P**

_333_

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." I smiled and began to fix my bed, humming the rest of the song.

So I suppose that you have caught me, yes listening to Taylor Swift is my guilty pleasure. Don't judge me! Some of her songs are just so darn catchy! "You are the best thing that's ever been mine!" I actually physically cringed, was my singing that bad?

On the topic of Taylor Swift, some people actually say I look like her. I guess it's the squinty eyes and my curly blonde hair. With the mention of hair, my hand snaked its way up and I touched the bush I call my head. Instantly I pulled back as if my hair were on fire, I needed a shower like Charlie Sheen needed his whores. Meaning I needed one ASAP. I turned around and glanced out the window, memories of my break down flooded my mind and I blushed. Sometimes I was such a drama queen that it wasn't even funny."Lo, come on your late"

At the sound of that voice I instantly turned around, my cheeks turning crimson. "How long were you there?"

He grinned and placed a hand on door frame. "Long enough. Now come on, you careless man's careful daughter."

I glared at him and walked towards the door, pushing him outside with all my strength. He chuckled and brought his hands up in the air in front of me. "Hey, 's no need for shoving and pushing." I laughed and walked faster.

"Forbes, what are we doing today?" I didn't mean to ask such a stupid question but lately my days at the camp consisted of a few sore feet that needed to be cleaned off and practically watching everything the soldiers did. It didn't help the fact that I already knew in a sense what was going to happen, being that I've watched this movie already at school.

Oscar winner or not-a-person can only take so much Matthew Broderick.

I wonder if Cory could take me to _Ferris Beuller's Day Off_, at least then it wouldn't be so boring. "Robert and I are going to be supervising the morning drills today, you need to come and watch."

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do I have to?"

"Yes" I stopped walking and looked up, my cheeks turning even redder if that was possible.

"Miss Mueller, Forbes." He nodded at us both, not a smile on that face of his. "I assume you two were on your way to breakfast then drills?"

"Of course Robby." Without thinking, I giggled at Forbes remark, earning a glare from 'Robby'.

He was not amused. "It's Colonel Shaw, Major."

Forbes frowned and shook his head. "Of course, how could I forget?" The sarcasm evident in his voice but it seemed to go unnoticed by Robert.

"Well I'll be off, enjoy you, breakfast." He gave us both an odd look and nodded, walking forward. At first it was silent; but I was so curious about the nickname he gave Robert, weren't they really close friends? I stopped walking and turned to Forbes.

"Robby?" Without saying anther word he started laughing, I couldn't even help but not chuckle myself, his laughter was so contagious.

_333_

He became this man was an unknown to Robert. Every day he needed to remind himself that this was a war, not some day out with a couple of his buddies. No matter how close he was to some of these men, he needed to be reminded that he was the sole leader and the time to socialize was not acceptable. What an odd girl Miss Mueller was, so different from the others back home.

The day he turned eighteen, his mother made it her mission that he would become a proper suitor for every high class women in Boston, making the rebellious teen attend numerous parties and events just so he could have a few moments with his possible 'wife'. It was ridiculous really, how a low mannered, loud, obnoxious young man well in honestly _boy_, could become this gentlemen for a night. But somehow he did become a gentleman, and that's when he met her. Miss Annie Haggerty. Was she a sight for sore eyes, the memory of the first night they met would forever etch in his mind.

It was a calm, beautiful summer night, not too hot and too cold, but just right.

The sky was clear with only a few stars scattered here and there, the brilliant crescent moon that was enough to illuminate the dark that over took the Shaw mansion. She had on the most beautiful gown he had ever seen in his entire life. It was a stunning combination of copper and gold, the front of the gown was low cut in a modest fashion, enough to wonder the imagination. The fabric was drenched in a glorious mix of chiffon and silk that played with the base of the gown. The sleeves stopped mid elbow, gushing with lace.

Perhaps the most eye inducing part of her entire look happened to be the rather open back, exposing her clear ivory skin that made many wonder if it was truly as soft as it looked. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, allowing a few curls to escape at the back and front, framing her heart-shaped face. Robert remembered the moment he asked her to dance, they were alone outside on the balcony. The music was muffled from the outside, letting the crickets and leaves blowing play their song.

She was so shy and scared, whether she could tell or not so was he. They swayed back and forth; his hand placed firmly on her back, what happened next was a daring move. He let go and spun her, along the way she had lost her balance. He caught her, engulfing her small frame in his arms. Both their breaths caught and she looked up, her brown eyes meeting his equally dark ones. A small smile etched his face and before he could stop himself he broke into a fit of laughter. She blushed and pushed back, pouting and trying her best not to laugh as well. When he saw the way she was standing, her face twisted in a frown and her arms crossed over her chest, it only made him laugh even harder, unable to contain it anymore she too begun to laugh.

The two teens were falling into hysterics all night long.

Robert sighed and pushed his food away, God how missed her laughs, her smile, her everything. He just missed his Annie more than anything in the entire world. Though he knew it was wrong, terribly wrong, he began to think about Miss Mueller. It wasn't as if he had any feelings towards the girl but he would be lying if he said he didn't find her even remotely attractive. At last he needed to be reminded that she was just a child, an_ immature_ child. Not that he was much older, nor was she any younger. She was just so naïve and that frightened him.

This was a war, not a bloody tea party.

_333_

**No I do not think a person could off too much of Matthew Broderick. ;D I was listening to Taylor Swift and watching Two in a half Men while writing this… **


End file.
